Crazed
by bballgirl22
Summary: Request for MakeMeBoyCrazy. Logan is a extremely OOC and not very nice,so sorry about that. Rated for rape. PLease R


**Crazed**

**A/N: This a request for one-half of MakeMeBoyCrazy. Lizzy it's yours. Here's some of her request:**

_**Elizabeth is a surfer who was hanging around the Palmwoods pool, looking for her lost necklace. She runs into Logan and he tries to help her, cause he secretly likes her. (He took her necklace) Logan asks her out and she agrees. They go out for a crazy wild date and he…**_

**And you'll have to read to find out the rest. Also, I have nothing against Logan, and I usually don't like to write the guys as the villains, but hey? It's a challenge and I loves challenges.**

**Rating: M…I think**

Elizabeth Marin sighed and blew her curled, golden brown hair out of her face. Everyone called her Liz or Lizzy for short. The sixteen-year-old had the tan of a surfer, which is what she did almost every day after work. Her hazel eyes were scanning the Palm Woods lobby for her necklace. It held a special place in her heart because it belonged to her great grandmother. She would recognize the beautiful emerald surrounded by small, sparkling sapphires on the sterling silver chain anywhere. Her great-grandmother wore it everywhere and had left it to her in her will years ago.

As Liz scanned the ground she bumped head-on into somebody in the lobby. She looked up to see Logan Mitchell from the boy band Big Time Rush. She was close friends with James and Kendall but didn't really know Logan or Carlos that well. James was like her big brother and she had the tiniest micrometer of a crush on Kendall because he was always there for her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Logan," Lizzy apologized as she took a step back.

"Hey it's no problem," Logan smiled at her. "What are you looking for?" he added, a glint of lust in his eyes as he watched her.

"Oh, I lost my necklace before I went surfing this morning. As soon as I realized it, I came back and started searching," Liz answered with a friendly smile. Logan smiled back, watching the girl he had a crush on, watching the girl he wanted mark as his own, watching the girl he wanted to get in bed with, watching the girl…

"Oh, well let me help you look for it. What does it look like?" Logan asked her although he knew perfectly well what it looked like since it was sitting nicely on the table in his apartment.

"Oh, well its…" Liz began and went on to describe the necklace and why it was so special to her.

"Did you say emerald and sapphire?" Logan asked in pretend surprise when she finished. Elizabeth nodded and he continued. "I found one like it just this morning. Why don't you come up to my apartment in ten minutes and see if it's the one?"

"Really? Alright, thanks Logan," Liz said before she walked away.

Logan snickered as he recalled how he came into possession of the necklace.

'_Now, she's in the shower,' Logan thought to himself as he snuck quietly into apartment 2E. He had told Kendall, James, and Carlos he was going down to the lobby. He was pretty sure they had no idea what he had turned to for an escape from the depression he felt because of his parents. 'I have about five minutes to find it.'_

_Logan stealthily crept into her room and started looking around._

_About eight minutes later, he had finally found his prize. Just as he grabbed it, he heard the bathroom door open. He had been there longer than he thought. _

"_Dang," he muttered under his breath as he looked around the room. He settled on the closet because her clothes were already laid out on her bed and he made a mad dash for it. He, being under the influence as he was, peeked out of the closet and watched as she dropped her towel to the floor and got dressed before she left the room and he disappeared out the window with the necklace in his hand._

Just thinking about seeing her like that made Logan not be able to wait ten more minutes to see her.

Lizzy walked happily to apartment 2J, hoping she would get the necklace back. The possibility of seeing Kendall or James just added to her good mood. She knocked on the door. When James opened it, she gave him a hug in greeting before following him inside.

"Hey Liz," James greeted.

"Hey, L," Kendall called form the couch, using his nickname for her.

"Hey, K," Lizzy called back.

"What are you doing here?" James and Kendall asked at once. She always thought it was weird how they did that.

"Uh, Logan asked me to meet him here in ten minutes," Liz explained. Kendall and James exchanged a quick glance that went unnoticed by the hazel-eyed girl. Something hadn't been right with Logan lately, although they couldn't put their fingers on it. They didn't want Liz to get hurt.

"Oh alright," Kendall spoke first in a slow voice as he nodded.

"He's in his and Carlos' room. Carlos is down in the lobby," James told her before pointing.

"Thanks guys," Lizzy smiled. James smiled back at the girl who was like the sister he never had. Kendall just smiled at her. Liz walked down the hall and rapped her knuckle son the door before entering.

"Hey Logan," she greeted when she saw him sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Oh, hey Liz. Here's the necklace. Is it yours?" Logan asked innocently as he held it out although he smirked when she leaned over to look at it.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Thanks so much Logan!" Liz cried as she took the necklace and fastened it around her neck again.

"So, Liz, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? I heard it's one of those days where it's going to be as bright as day until like ten," Logan asked.

"Um, sure. Sounds fun, Logan," Lizzy said, not sure where this had come from but deciding to give it a chance.

"Cool, see you at around five," Logan said.

Cool, see you," Liz said before exiting the room. _Perfect_ Logan thought as he smirked.

"Hey guys, I guess I'll see you again tonight," Lizzy said to Kendall and James, who were watching a hockey game.

"Huh?" the two asked as they turned to face her, confusion on their faces.

"Logan asked me to hang out with him tonight, so I'll see you guys around five," Liz smiled before walking out of the apartment.

Kendall and James exchanged concerned glances as she disappeared out the door.

"Um, you know I'm usually against this, but I think we should…" Kendall started.

"I'm with you bro," James agreed. The two jumped off the couch and quickly but quietly made their way down the hall and outside Logan and Carlos' room. They heard Logan say hello to someone on the phone and pressed their ears against the door, telling themselves they were doing it to help both Logan and Liz.

"Yeah dude, hook up with some 'Special K' before five," Logan was saying. Kendall and James looked at each other in shock. Special K was code name for a type of drug. Logan was on drugs. But why? They had to find out.

"Oh, well it's got to be before five because I got a date with Liz. She'll never know what hit her. You should see her body. I can't wait to get my hands on her tonight. It's out where no one can find us. Not many people know about the spot. You wouldn't expect anything bad to happen there," Logan answered the person.

Kendall and James gasped quietly. Logan was going to… they couldn't even finish that thought. Something had to be done to help him. They had to find out where that place was too.

"Yeah, they're still not paying attention to me. I don't even think I should call them my parents anymore. Yeah, so I'll see you tonight and I'll tell you about that body tomorrow," Logan said before hanging up.

His parents! It donned on James and Kendall as they quickly went back to the couch. He was going through depression because they never paid attention to hi and he was using the drugs as an escape. They looked at their watches. It was three 'o' clock. Two hours before Logan was going to take Liz out. Two hours to find out where he was taking her and at what time. Two hours to save both Logan and Lizzy.

Lizzy had just finished getting ready. It was ten to five and almost time for her to go to the apartment 2J. She was wearing a black tank top and stone-washed jeans along her favorite pair of stylish boots. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with some strands falling down by her face. She was wearing only a touch of makeup. She had on eyeliner, mascara, a swipe of eye shadow on each eye, a swipe of blush on each cheek, and some lip gloss. She fastened her necklace around her neck again and put on a pair of silver earrings.

Liz knocked on the door of 2J nervously and smiled at Kendall and James when they opened the door. She didn't notice the worried glances they exchanged as she stepped inside. They were getting really worried because they didn't know where Logan was going to take her. Also, if Logan, Logan Mitchell for crying out loud, was on…drugs…then they knew he wouldn't be thinking straight and knew he would do what he had spoke about on the phone before. They knew if they just caught him, then they could get help for him and he would be his normal Logan-like self again.

"Hey guys," Lizzy said with a grin. "Is Logan here anywhere?" The boys didn't even have a chance to answer when Logan appeared.

"Hey Liz," he greeted. "You ready?" Liz nodded and turned around. Kendall and James saw Logan check her out form head to toe before walking over to her. Tonight wasn't going to end well.

"Oh my gosh! That was so much fun, Logan!" Lizzy exclaimed as Logan helped her into his car. It was about nine 'o' clock and Hollywood's bright as day night was almost over. The two had gone to dinner and to a dance club.

"I know, but I think this will be even more fun," Logan commented as he put the car into drive.

"Where are we going?" Liz asked curiously. She was actually having more fun than she thought she would. If she had been paying attention, she would have seen the flash of an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes.

"You'll see," Logan answered.

"Kendall, we've got to find out where he is taking her. Last time I texted her, she said they were leaving the dance club and she hasn't answered me since," James said in a panicked voice as he Kendall paced back and forth in the apartment.

"We will James. Everything will turn out alright," Kendall tried to reassure his friend as much as himself.

"What will turn out alright?" Mrs. Knight asked as she walked in with Katie behind her. Katie was playing a video game and she sat down on the couch next to her big brother, who had just sat down as well.

"Uh, mom, we have to tell you something about Logan…and maybe Lizzy," Kendall began before James jumped in.

"We think Logan is doing drugs because of his parents not paying attention to him and it's his escape and we heard him talking on the phone with someone and we think he's going to rape Lizzy because he also said something about a place out where no one can find them and not many people know about the spot and you wouldn't expect anything bad to happen there," James said in one breath before taking a deep one when he finished. Katie blinked twice as she looked up from her game and tried to process everything James had said. When she finally did, she dropped her game and leaned into her brothers side, hiding her face in his shoulder. She loved both of them like her own siblings, just like Kendall, and she was scared. She relaxed slightly when Kendall wrapped his arm around her.

"It's alright, Kates. Everything will be okay," Kendall said, trying to comfort his little sister. Even though she was mature for her age, she was still only ten and he knew that this would affect more openly than them, even though it would affect all of them. He and James looked up expectantly at his mom while Katie continued to cry quietly into her brother's arm.

Mrs. Knight was standing in front of the two best friends, speechless.

"What? This is all our faults. If we had known something was bothering Logan, none of this would have happened," Mrs. Knight sighed a single tear slid down her cheek and she sat in between the three on the couch.

"Mrs. Knight, what's going to happen?" James asked as tears started to fill his eyes and Kendall's.

"Mommy, what do we do?" Kendall asked timidly, sounding more like a five-year-old than a sixteen-year-old.

"I don't know babies," Mrs. Knight said as she reached out and pulled the two boys and Katie close to her in a group hug.

A few minutes later she looked up with determination and Kendall and James felt their hopes start to lift.

"First, we need to brainstorm. If not many people know about it, but Logan knows about it, then we know about it. And no one would expect anything bad to happen there, then it's a secret tourist attraction that only attracts so many people," Mrs. Knight began.

"Wait, if it only attracts so many people, than that means they can see it from anywhere in L.A. because…" Kendall trailed off, not knowing how to put his idea into words.

"Well if they can see then that means…" James trailed off as well. Katie lifted her head up, but still gripped her brother's arm.

"It must be big because they can see it from anywhere and don't want to bother seeing it up close," Katie finally put the idea into words.

"The Hollywood Sign!" Kendall, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight exclaimed at once a moment later.

"Alright, time to get this plan into action. Kendall and James, go down to lobby and tell your friends about the plan. Katie, you go with your brother. Kendall, protect her, please," Mrs. Knight whispered the last part and Kendall silently nodded before pulling Katie close to him. "I'm going to call the police. We're going to help both of them before Logan does something he regrets."

Lizzy and Logan had been driving for fifteen minutes and Lizzy gasped when she saw the Hollywood sign in the distance. She had never been here before. In fact, she didn't even know this place was here.

"Logan, it's beautiful," Liz said as they got out of the car and started walking.

"Not as beautiful as you," Logan whispered to her as they stopped near the 'H'. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind.

Lizzy was enjoying feeling his arms around her until she felt one of his hands snake under her shirt and the other into her jeans. She gasped and spun around quickly, punched him squarely in the jaw and started to run. She made it about five feet before strong arms pulled her back and threw her on the ground. She gasped as Logan climbed on top of her and she started struggling.

"Logan, no get off of me!" she cried.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Liz. And scream all you want. No one knows about this place so no one can hear you," Logan growled. He roughly tore off her shirt and took off his own, causing Liz to panic even more. When he stood on his knees to remove his pants, Liz tried to run again, not caring that she was in her bra and a pair of jeans. She gasped as something suddenly hit her hard in the back and she hit her head on the ground as she fell.

"I was going to make this as less painful as possible, but now just you wait until I'm done with you," Logan growled as he climbed on top after ripping her jeans and boots off, leaving her in her panties and bra. Liz was struggling with all her might even though she knew Logan was stronger than her. As she started to get free again, he grabbed her arms and dug his nails into them until she felt blood. Then he let go and unclasped her bra. She started begging him not to take off her panties and let out a cry as tears started flowing when he ripped them off of her, leaving her completely exposed and naked on the ground by the Hollywood sign.

She saw Logan take off the rest of his own clothes and squeezed her eyes shut. They shot right back open again though when she felt his tongue moving across her breasts. She struggled even though she knew it was hopeless. She was so busy wriggling around and trying to keep his mouth off her chest, that she was caught completely off guard when he pushed his finger inside her. She started screaming over and over as he inserted his other fingers as well and started pumping them. She didn't like this at all. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he stopped and pulled his fingers out of her. She immediately pressed her legs together, refusing to move when he glared at her.

"Liz, spread your legs, now," Logan growled. She shook her head no. Then, she saw him pull out a knife and he pulled her to her feet and held her to him. She could feel his hardness against her butt, but all she was focused on at the moment was the knife in his hand. He pricked her arm every few inches before moving to her stomach and then her legs. She cried out each time. Then, he moved it to her throat.

"You're going to let me do what I want to you and you're not going to refuse, got it?" he growled as he pressed the dull side of the blade to her neck. Liz gulped and nodded, sighing in relief as he put the knife back in his pocket. Her relief was short-lived as he pushed her back on the ground, face down and put his knees on either side of her.

"Well, now, you need a punishment for that, so let's see," Logan pretended to think before he dragged her over to a bench and laid her across his lap. He started spanking her and she was in hysterics by the time he finished and threw her back down. She was sobbing and didn't think she could cry anymore when she felt his tongue inside her.

How long had he been doing this? That was all that went through Lizzy's mind as Logan positioned himself at her entrance. He thrust into her and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Kendall, James, Mrs. Knight, Katie and the police were trudging through the forestry surrounding the Hollywood. They had told their friends at the Palm Woods they would let them know what happened later. They had been searching for twenty minutes and had found nothing. Suddenly, Kendall and James stopped dead and the others quickly started asking what was wrong, but the two boys shushed them. Then they all heard a blood-curdling scream and ran in that direction. Kendall and James were the fastest and in the lead as they followed the screams. As they got closer, in the distance, they saw Logan pull out of Liz and put his own clothes back on before picking her up by her hair and surveying her naked body. Just as they reached the clearing, Logan twisted her arm behind her and they heard a snap before she screamed. Then he threw her down and her head struck a rock before she fell unconscious.

"Lizzy!" Kendall and James screamed when they saw her fall. The police were right behind them, so the two boys immediately went to their naked friend's side. Kendall was cradling her head in his lap and trying to stop the blood from the injury the rock had caused. James was gently wiping the blood away from the knife pricks.

"Logan, please," Kendall begged.

"Let them help you," James added as they watched Logan stare at the police.

"Logan, it's okay," Katie said. Being scared and not thinking straight, Katie started to walk toward Logan. When Kendall saw Logan raised his hand in a fist he jumped as pushed his sister out of the way Justin time. He lifted her into his arms and carried back over to James and Lizzy, comforting her by stroking her hair.

"Logan, we know you're depressed, but we're going to help you get through this, We're going to get you back because we're a family," Mrs. Knight said. Everyone watched Logan hopefully as he seemed to freeze. Then, he slowly walked toward Mrs. Knight and the police and she wrapped her arms around him as he started sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobbed as an ambulance arrived on the scene and Liz was loaded into it.

Liz had been in a coma for two months and James was waiting anxiously by her bedside, taking his turn between himself and Kendall. Logan was nearly himself again since he hadn't been doing drugs for too long, but he felt horrible for what he did. They had al been waiting a long two months and every day they hoped Lizzy would wake up. She had a broken arm and many cuts and bruises and the nurses were almost positive she would have some pain between her legs for a couple of days.

As James sat thinking, he felt something move on the bed and looked over to see Lizzy's eyes open.

"James?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, Liz, I'm here," James said softly as he leaned over to hug her. "Are you okay? You were out for two months. You had us all worried sick."

"yeah, I'm okay for the most part," Lizzy answered.

James quickly called the others after hugging her a moment longer.

"Lizzy!" Mrs. Knight, Katie and Kendall cried when they saw her.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked as she felt Liz's forehead. Lizzy tried to speak, but her throat was dry and James quickly handed a cup of water, which she drank greedily.

"Thanks,: she said before turning to Mrs. Knight. "I'm okay, thanks."

"Lizzy!" Katie said before hugging her. When Katie let go, Kendall spoke.

"Liz, we missed you so much. Logan feels horrible about this, but we'll explain all of this to you when you're a little better. We missed you," Kendall said before hugging her again.

Lizzy motioned for all of them to hug her.

"We are family," she said softly as they shared a hug together in the hospital. She was on her way to recovery.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it Lizzy. Review guys!**


End file.
